First day, New life
by T-Roy15
Summary: Hey everyone, Here's my new story about Xiaoyu's first day at Mishima High. Rate and Comment please.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. Mishima Polytechnic School belongs to the Mishimas (duh -_-) and is also owned by Namco. All others are just figments of my imagination. I'm not gaining profit from this...all done in the goodness and my imagination...*

_**September 4 6:30 am**_

_"__Ok mom I'm going to school!" _Xiaoyu yells to her mom as she gets ready for her first day of school.

_"WAIT!!" _her mom yells, _"You're forgetting your lunch."_

_"Ok mom thanx. Bye I gotta hurry." _Xiaoyu says as she rushes out the door.

Xiaoyu was starting her first day at Mishima Polytechnic High School, also called Mishima High. Xiaoyu was offered the opportunity to attend there by the founder himself, Heihachi Mishima. After her encounter where Xiaoyu took out half of his skilled assistants (a total of 5), Heihachi wanted Xiao to come Japan and attend his school. He also gave her a companion to protect her. Panda was her name and the two became fast and good friends.

_"I can't wait." _the anxious 15 year old said, _"Imma love this even though I'm far from China. New people, new places."_

_"Hey Xiaoyu!!!!", _her other good friend, Miharu, called. _"Aren't you excited for our first day. This is gonna be fun."_

_"Oh yea!!", _Xiao agreed_, "Me, You, and Panda will have some fun at our new school. I wonder what the people there will be like"_

_"We might be able to pick up some hot guys maybe." _Miharu predicted with a smile on her face.

_"Aw Come on Miharu, I really don't have time for guys."_

As the trio nears the school, they see a young man training in an alley and as they turn to say hello, the man greeted them with his middle finger and continued with his training. Confused and Angry, Miharu started to yell.

_"HEY YOU KOREAN JERK! SOMEONE NEEDS TO TEACH YOU A DAMN LESSON" _Miharu insults the young man.

_"YOU CAN'T TEACH S**T!!" ,_the teen answered fiercely,_ "WHY DON'T YOU GO TO YOUR LITTLE SCHOOL. OH YEAH, TELL JIN KAZAMA THAT HWOARANG IS WAITING FOR HIM AND HE'S GOING TO F**KING PAY!!"_

_**7:00 am**_

They finally reach the school and they go into the auditorium for the annual morning assembly where Heihachi Mishima makes his speech. On their way, they see another teen walking to the auditorium and tries to greet him but teen keeps walking as if he didn't hear them.

_"This is not what i expected." _a disappointed Xiaoyu groans and panda moans in agreement.

When the assembly finishes, Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Panda proceeds to their lockers where a gang of jocks blocks their lockers as if they owned them.

_"Excuse me," _Xiaoyu said, _"This is our locker. Can we get to 'em?"_

_"NO!!" _one of the arrogant jocks snarled. _"This is our locker and we own this and the school. BACK OFF!!" _he boasts.

The teens continued to bully the trio. Even with a giant panda with them, Xiaoyu and Miharu was overwhelmed by the flirty and rude teenagers. Then one of them felt a spark like they were shocked by lightning. Ignoring the sensation, they continued to try to feel on the innocent girls and then a voice emerged from no where.

_"Leave her alone Steve." _the teenage boy seriously demanded. It was the same teenager from the assembly earlier. Apparently he had had enough of the teens behavior.

_"Stay out of this Jin, this doesn't involve you."_

The teen stepped in front of Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Panda and continued his defense:_"Either move or __**I'LL **__move you." _The gang didn't budge. So the teen bald up his fists and lightning started shooting towards the gang, and eventually they ran off scared out of their minds.

_"YEAH!!! YOU BETTER RUN... DON'T MESS WITH US." _Miahru taunts the gang like she did it.

The teenager turns to the trio with his eye locking with Xiaoyu's. He nodds, smiles, and walks away.

_"Who was that hunk?" _A curious Miharu asked.

_"I don't know, but i think I might see more of him." _Xiaoyu whispers to herself. The bell rings for the first class to start of the new school year.


	2. Chapter 2

After the encounter in the hallway before first period, all Xiaoyu could think about was the young man that defended her honor like he was her knight in shining armor. In math class she was somewhat in a trans but tried her hardest to pay attention.

_"Ling Xiaoyu?" _Professor Wong called, _" Do you know the formula?"_

_"Huh....W-What you say?" _a daydreaming Xiaoyu replied, quickly snapping out of her daydream.

_"The formula?...Do you know the answer? _

_"Um..No, I'm sorry I don't know." _the nervous student replied.

_"Ms. Xiaoyu, I must tell you that you must understand to keep up and get your head out of the clouds." _a disappointed Prof. Wong explained.

_"[sighs] OK" _an embarrassed Xiaoyu responded sarcastically.

**11:30 am**

The bell rang for lunchtime to begin, and Xiaoyu still couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious 17 year old young man she encountered earlier. It was the first time someone took up for her other than her grandfather Wang Jinrei. She didn't want to use her skills unless she needed to which made her feelings more strong. As she kept walking, she and Panda spotted Miharu coming.

_"Hey Xiaoyu!", _Miharu greeted_, " How's school going so far?"_

_"Good, I guess." _Xiaoyu said nonchalantly.

_"Well...What's wrong?" _Miharu wondered.

_"Well, I just can't get my mind off of him. The way he took up for us made me feel good, like he didn't want anything to happen to me...I mean us. I hope I see him again."_

_"Wait a minute....Are you developing a crush?" _A curious Miharu assumed as well as Panda.

_"What?! No?!" _a bashful Xiaoyu denies _"I....I just thought it was nice of him, and um.. I wanted to see him again, and thank him for what he did."_

As the two girls and Panda reached the lunch area, they spot Xiaoyu's "dream guy" sitting alone eating his lunch while reading a Japanese novel. _"Hey!! There he is!!" _Miharu exclaims. As she and Panda tries to pull Xiaoyu with all of their might to him, she resisted but soon gave in. A nervous Xiaoyu approaches the young man with her knees shaking and voice cracking.

_"Um...Um...Excuse me!!" _an extremely nervous Xiaoyu greeted.

_"The answers are no and Yes." _the young man interupts and replies with a smile on his face.

_"um what you mean?" _a confused Xiaoyu asked.

_"You're about to ask if anyone is sitting here...then no." _he assumed_, "You're about to ask do you wanna join me...then yes."_

_"wow good guess!" _Miharu exclaimed _"How you doing? I'm Miharu Hirano these are my friends Ling Xiaoyu and Panda, her pet/friend/partner/bodyguard/....."_

_"I get the picture. [laughs]" _Jin interrupts_._

_"I'm sorry...Hey thanx for taking up for us earlier...those creeps really were rude." _Miharu thanked him

_" No problem, those guys are jerks, anyway. By the way, the name's Jin...Jin Kazama." _He introduces himself

_"Jin and Xiaoyu" _Xiaoyu whispers to herself.

_"What you say Xiao?" _Jin asked

_"Oh nothing..." _Xiaoyu lies while laughing nervously_,"...wait a minute....what did you call me?"_

_"Xiao." _Jin repeated,_"I think I'll call you Xiao if you don't mind. By the way, I like the way you got your hair. You're a really good looking gal." _he complimented.

_"TH..TH..TH.." _a stunned Xiaoyu tries to respond. No one has really talked about her looks, let alone complimented her before.

_"THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENTS!!!" _an agitated Miharu helps Xiao while Panda softly growls in agreement.

_"Shut up Miharu!!" _an embarrassed Xiao yells_. "Thank you for the compliments and no I don't mind you calling me that, Jin. I actually like that name."_

_"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." _Jin apologizes

_"NO!!!" _Miharu and Xiao both answer loudly in unison.

_"So tell me some things about you Xiao." _Jin asks.

_"Well, I'm originally from China, but my dad got a job and here and I decided to come here. I also study Hakkesho & Hikaken fighting styles."_

_"Hmm...Interesting" _Jin nods with an intrigued look on his face.

_"You hear that Xiao? he's interested.. go ahead, tell him more." _Miharu teases while she and Panda laughs at the shy Xiao.

_"So Miharu, You tell me something Ms. funny girl with the big head." _Jin teases while Xiao laughs.

_"OH YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY XIAO? OK WE'LL SEE WHO'S GOING TO BE LAUGHING!!!!" _an insulted Miharu yells.

**12:00 pm**

As the group continued to laugh and talk throughout the rest of the lunch period, the bell sounds for lunch to be over. _"Well it was nice meeting you a good rest of the day here". _Jin politely bids farewell. The two girls waved and proceeds to check their schedules and, to their amazement, they had the next two classes together. The day seemed to be going well so far as the girls head to their last class of the day which was study hall, They spot Jin headed to the same room.

_"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING." _the students exclaim in unison.

_"Well I guess I will be seeing you girls all year." _Jin smiles.

_"Mmm hmmm.." _Xiao nods and smiles like she her dreams have come true.

As the three students sit down down while Panda lie down, they began to study with Xiao's eyes repeatedly looking across the table to Jin. She had realized she seen her first crush in the face of Jin Kazama, but was afraid to tell him fearing his reaction.

_"So Jin tells us something about yourself." _Miharu asks.

_"Well..." _Jin takes a deep breath and begins _"I was born in Japan. I went to live with my grandfather Heihachi Mishima after my father's disappearance and my mother's death. I been going here since my sophomore year. I study both Kazama and Mishima Style Martial Arts. To be honest, I sort of been kinda on the hunt for my mother's killer. It's all I could think about sometimes."_

_"Wow I'm so sorry about your loss." _Xiao expresses her condolence to Jin.

_"It's okay I've learned to cope with it even though it was hard."_

_'"Hey speaking of 'on the hunt', some Korean creep was very rude to us earlier and wanted to kick your teeth in." _Miharu recalls her encounter with the alley fighter.

_"Oh my God" _Jin exclaims in disgusts with his hand over his face shaking his head_. "You're talking about Hwoarang. He's my rival and an annoying one at that. He has had it out for me since we fought two years ago. He was undefeated before he met me. [snickers] He's been pissed every since."_

_" Ha ha" _Miharu laughs _"I bet he deserved it."_

_"Yeah." _Jin agrees _"He's not that bad though. Just a little ignorant at times."_

_"Hey Jin, How did you do that 'lightning thingy' move earlier? It was real cool." _Miharu questioned.

_"Well, I found out that everyone on my dad's side of the family can do so it just comes naturally."_

**3:00 pm **

The bell rings for school to be let out and everyone goes home. Jin gets on his bike and before he gets the chance to ride off, Hwoarang jumps from seemingly nowhere and tries to kick Jin in the face. Luckily Jin dodges. _"Hey i heard you was looking for me you little pest." _Jin asked. Hwoarang screams as he tries to land a blow on Jin, but to no avail. _"STOP DODGING AND FIGHT ME YOU SCARY PIECE OF S**T!!!!"_Hwoarang screams as he begs for a showdown. "Ok Hwoarang...just follow me." Jin suggested. As the two sped off to finish their showdown. Xiao, Miharu, and Panda watched from a distant in amazement as they get ready for their walk home._"I hope he kicks his freaking teeth in." _Miharu wished as panda nods in agreement. As the trio walked home, Xiaoyu was quiet the whole time thinking about the day and her new crush. When they reached Xiao's house they parted ways and Xiao and Panda entered the house.

_"Hi mom." _Xiao greeted her mother as she walked in.

_"Hey Xiaoyu how was school?"_

_"GREAT!!" _Xiao exclaimed with glee in her eyes_. "I had so much fun."_

Panda starts to tease Xiao by poking her lips up making kissing noises. _"Shut up Panda." _Xiao yells in embarrassment as she rushes to her room.

_"Wow, What a day!!" _Xiao reminisces_, "New school, New people, and I have a new name. [laughs] I never I'd like anyone like this. especially someone i just met. What is this feeling i have for him? I think i will just take my time, but make sure I'm by his side everyday. He's a great guy. Xiao and Jin" _Xiao continues while her mom and panda listens through her door.

_"[laughs] I think she'll be fine after all."_


End file.
